All I Ever Wanted
by LukesDragon
Summary: Yamato loves Kari, but she’s in love with his brother, and TK and Kari have a perfect relationship...Don't they?


****

"All I Ever Wanted" by Luke's Dragon

****

Disclaimer

Do you really think I own Digimon? You are so right, I don't.

Equally surprising will be the information that I don't own 'The One' by Elton John, which is where the lyrics at the end come from.

****

Author Note

I decided to try something a little different for this fic, instead of Tai and Yamato being the relationship in question this is a Yamato & Kari based fic. However Yamato is still the main character and it's mainly from his point of view, although I added more of Kari's than I originally intended to. I also intended originally to make just Yamato and Kari, but it seems to have elements of Daikeru too.

Yamato's thoughts are in **_bold Italics_**, Kari's in _regular Italics_

Incidentally Yamato and Tai are both 18 and TK, Davis and Kari are all 15.

Yamato Ishida did not want much; he had plenty of friends, his band and was never short for prospective relationships. This, he reflected was a source of annoyance, it seemed that he had a new relationship every week, it wasn't that he didn't care about who ever it was he happened to be with, on the contrary he seemed to care too much. He didn't want a casual fling or mindless sex, what he wanted was a relationship where he and his lover cared for each other deeply, and would give heart and soul to each other. What he wanted was a relationship like his brother had; it hurt so much to see how happy they were together, how they had just what he wanted. **_Actually_** he thought to himself, **_what I really want is Kari._**

It saddened him that this was never going to happen, even if TK and Kari were not together, which seemed the most unlikely situation imaginable since the two were inseparable and totally devoted to each other. But even then, even if they were to split up, in fact especially if they were to split up it would be so weird dating his little brothers ex. **_Would she always be comparing us? I don't think I could take it if she was always telling me what TK was like_**. And how would TK take it, Yamato cared deeply about his little brother, if he and Kari were together after she split up with TK, it would be hard for TK to see them so happy. **_I'd hate to lose my little brother over some girl, even if she is as beautiful and wonderful, and kind and sweet as Kari Kamiya is_**. And then of course there was Tai to think about, his best friend. Tai hadn't been pleased to find out TK and Kari were dating, and was always annoying the couple by being so over protective of his little sister. **_I'm sure Tai wouldn't mind too much, but I am a bit older than she is, and if we did ever argue or split, I'd probably end up losing my best friend as well_**. All in all Yamato considered he was probably doomed to spend the rest of his days in meaningless relationships wishing he was with someone he could never have.

Yamato would have jumped for joy if he could have overheard Kari and TK's conversation; it seemed that not all was well in what seemed to be the perfect relationship. _There must be something on his mind, _Kari thought, _we never usually go out unless there's something he wants to talk about_. Although to the casual observer Kari and TK seemed perfect, they were in actuality little more than best friends who kissed, _even that doesn't happen anymore_, Kari sometimes wished that they could turn back time, _but I don't even know where we started to go wrong._

"Kari, I have something to tell you" _Please, break up with me…_

"What's wrong Takeru?" _Using his real name, that's a good technique, I know he hates it but he's wearing that God-awful hat again, strange to think I used to love it._

"I think we should call it a day" _YES!_

"…" _Don't get me wrong, I care about TK, but there's no love anymore, and perhaps there never was._

"We always said we were better off as friends, I hope we can stay that way"

"Of course we can, You'll always be my best friend TK"

"Thank you" _There was something he wasn't telling me, but I knew him too well for him to hide secrets._

"TK, is there, someone else?" _It wasn't really a statement, I knew there was_

"Yes, but I don't want to say who, you know them, so I wouldn't want you to hate a friend over this"

"I wouldn't do that TK" _And I knew who it was too, you see, he never said 'you know who she is'_

It was a suitably nasty evening as the two said goodbye for the last time as a couple, the rain was not the dramatic sheets from a romantic film, but the drizzle that just gets you wet and cold. _I know this is for the best for us both, but it still hurts. I always used to dream that we would marry and have a fairytale wedding, and then live happily ever after. I guess we both just moved on. _Although the weather was dreadful Kari was pleased it was raining, it hide the tears that she though she'd never need to cry.

By a strange twist of fate both Yamato and Kari headed for Tai's apartment, Yamato feeling down thought that he'd go and see his friend. **_At least she won't be there; TK was taking her out somewhere, probably some romantic meal. _**Yamato stopped himself, he wasn't thinking about Kari tonight, him and Tai were going to play computer games and drink beer and do other, non-Kari related activities. Yamato was soaked to the skin by the time he reached Tai's apartment, despite the fact it was a five minute walk the rain, and passing motorists had endeavored, to soak him thoroughly, and succeeded. Being drenched and love sick, his mood was not improved by the door being opened by an equally wet Kari, **_Oh man, why does she have to be here? Although she really does look cute wet. Stop it Yamato, she's your brothers girl, and your best friends sister._**

"Do you want to stand in the rain looking at me all night, or are you coming in?"

"Huh, sorry, I was miles away" Yamato walked in to a warm apartment, a relief after the cold of outside, however there seemed to be no sign of Tai.  
"Hey, where's your brother?"

"He went out to get snacks and beer" **_Great alone with Kari, and I'm freezing what a great way to spend the night. _**He sneezed loudly, the cold and rain had not done him any good what so ever.

"You should really get out of those wet clothes, borrow some of Tai's he won't mind"

"Erm, no I'm alright" As cold as he was no way was Yamato prepared to strip naked with Kari in the next room, **_I don't think I could stop myself telling her how much I want her._** Determined to change the subject Yamato tried small talk.

"So how was your date?" 

"We split up" _Actually he dumped me for a guy, but I'll not tell him that_

"Oh" **_Woo Hoo!_**

"It's all right, I guess I knew it was coming"

"Well don't feel to depressed about it, you'll find someone else" **_Like me, please let it be someone like me._**

"Thank you Yama, you really know how to make me feel better" Kari moved over to Yamato and hugged him tightly. 

**__**

I can't believe this I'm hugging Kari, please let time stand still. 

I can't believe this, I'm hugging Yamato, my brother's best friend, and TK's brother, and I'm really enjoying this. I'm going to kiss him, I know it's a bad idea but I don't care.

****

I'm going to kiss her, I know Tai's going to punch my lights out but I don't care

The two kissed, hesitantly at first, but when both realized that the other did not object, and in fact they both wanted it as much as the other it became more passionate both together, a moment both wanted as much as the other. A moment that would have been perfect if Tai had not walked in on them, and was staring at Yamato with his fists clenched, and fires burning in his eyes.

"Yamato Ishida, get off my sister right now!" Tai was ready to attack, but was holding back for Kari's sake.

"Tai, I…I can explain" Yamato didn't want to fight his best friend, **_especially because I know he's stronger than I am_**. Tai however did not want to hold back any longer, with a shout Tai leapt at Yamato connecting with a vicious right hook to Yamato mouth.

"How could you! She's my little sister, I thought you were my friend!"

"Tai, leave him alone" **_Kari…she's trying to stop him…_**However despite Kari's pleas Tai was in no mood to listen, hitting Yamato again, his time causing his nose to bleed. 

"And what about TK? He's your brother damn it!"

"Tai, leave Yamato alone and listen too me!" Tai looked at his little sister, he could never stay angry with her for long.

"This had better be good" _He looks like he's ready to kill Yamato, I'd better make this sound really convincing._

"Firstly TK and me split up, so don't worry about him, and secondly…" _I love him, I really do, that kiss was so much more intense than any other feeling I've ever had before._

"This secondly had better be good" Tai had Yamato by the collar and was still angry.

"Secondly I love him" _Please feel the same Yamato._

"What?" **_What! I don't know who was more surprised, Tai or me._**

"You heard me Tai, we were kissing because we're in love" 

"I…I had no idea, I'm sorry Yamato…I…I thought you'd forced yourself on her or something…I shouldn't have though it but I did, and I'm sorry" 

"It doesn't matter Tai, I know you only did it because you care about Kari, but so do I, and you don't need to worry. I won't ever hurt her"

"Good, If you do…You'll have me to answer to"

"Come on Yama, we'd better get you cleaned up" It was a relief to be alone even if It was just to clean the blood from Yamato's face, and although Tai's bathroom was not the ideal place for a heart to heart, neither Yamato or Kari minded too much.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Yamato could hardly believe it could be true, even in his wildest dreams, **_actually my wildest dreams were about Kari._**

"Do you really need me to say it again? Yes I love you, but you haven't told me if you feel the same or not" _Please, please let him feel the same about me._

"Of course I feel the same way about you, I've been in love with you from afar for what seems like forever. But I didn't ever do anything about it because of TK". Yamato paused, he hadn't thought about TK, how was he going to be able to tell his brother. **_At least Tai only uses his fists; TK's eyes hurt even more when I upset him._**

"TK broke up with me, don't worry"

"But even so, it seems wrong us getting together the day you broke up. As much as I love you, I don't want to hurt TK"

"Yama, that's sweet, but there's no need to worry, me and TK haven't been happy for a while, and he went straight to meet his new lover" _I wonder if Yamato knows it's another Digidestined TK's with as well. _The two moved to kiss again, but Tai's voice interrupted,

"Don't make me come in there" **_was that a threat, no he sounded like he was joking around, still no sense pushing our luck anymore._**

"Let's go, there'll be plenty of times without Tai around, and I did come over to see him"  
"Are you glad I answered the door then?" 

"It was more than I could have hoped for" **_Kari left me and Tai alone, I wished she hadn't but she was adamant we should spend time together. We didn't do very much, we just talked, Tai told me that he was actually quite pleased that I was with Kari, and that he hoped we would be very happy together. It meant a lot to me that my best friend was happy for me. Although I should have been happy, and in truth I was, the TK issue still weighed heavily on my mind, and as I went to sleep on Tai's bedroom floor, I really wished I was in the next room…_**

Much as I wanted to stay with Yama I knew I should force him and Tai to talk, knowing them both as well as I do I knew they wouldn't bother and would both end up angry. I knew from my time with TK how important it is to talk about things. As I went to bed I felt happier than I had done in a long time, I was with Yamato Ishida, and tomorrow was going to be a new day for us both.

Elsewhere a boy who was wearing a contender for the title of 'worlds worst hat' was waiting in the persistent rain. TK had selected his old green hat that he had worn the first time he had gone to the Digital World, it was his lucky hat, 'I fell in love with Kari wearing this hat, and I went through so many adventures in it, I hope it works tonight too'. He smiled at the memory, despite what his brother said, and the fact his hat was now far too small for him he took comfort in having it. 

"Hey TK!" 'Well', he thought 'time to see if I'm doing the right thing'

"Davis, you came" He was pleased, standing out in the rain was getting old

"Yeah, lets go somewhere warmer if we're gonna talk" They found a late night opening café bar, it wasn't ideal but it was warmer than outside, 'and' TK reflected 'there's less chance of us fighting in a public place'

"So you and Kari finally broke up?" it wasn't really a question; they had both been waiting for this to happen for a while.

"Yeah" Again TK wondered if he was doing the right thing, he knew how much he and Davis cared for each other, and that they would make a great couple, but he felt sad that he was leaving Kari behind him after so long.

"Don't be sad TK, it's for the best you know." Davis reached over the table and held TK's hand, and looked him in the eyes.

"It'll be alright, Kari won't mind us two being happy together" Davis leant forwards and kissed TK. TK smiled 'things will be alright' he thought to himself, but…'

"I wonder how Yamato will take this, I hope he's happy for me"

"Well, let's go talk to him tomorrow morning, he'll be over at Tai's so we can see Kari too".  
"Alright, lets go". TK desperately wanted his brother to be happy for him, he had always been such a key figure in his life, he really wanted Yamato to tell him he was happy for his little brother to be gay, and that he'd always be there for him.

"Hey TK" Davis said as they were walking

"What?" he knew it had to be a hat joke, Davis couldn't go so long without making one.

"I'm not sure which hat is worse, that one, or the white thing you've been wearing lately"

"Shut up" He was right, he smiled to himself that he knew Davis so well.

Yamato Ishida woke up far too early for his liking, however his mood improved immeasurably when he found it had been Kari who woke him up, and with a pot of tea and cooked breakfast, _I hope he doesn't think this is going to happen everyday, I'm not some housewife. It's only for a special occasion._

"Mmm, that smells great Kari, how come I never get breakfast?"

"Because, Tai you're not as sexy or cool as Yamato."

"I'll just go and get my own breakfast, somewhere else then" **_Tai, being sensitive? I almost choked on my breakfast! It was such a perfect morning, Kari, and me together. This time yesterday I never thought I could be eating breakfast with the most wonderful girl in the world. We kissed again; it just keeps getting better every time we do that._**

Yamato and Kari finished off breakfast and sat together on Tai's balcony just enjoying the glorious morning; the rain from last night had given way to a wonderful spring morning. _I wish we could stay like this forever_. They heard the sound of Tai opening the door and inviting someone into the apartment, Yamato was about to go back to kissing Kari, but Tai called for them both to come in. **_Damn! This had better be someone really exciting. Oh Hell! Its TK and he's brought Davis along for backup, no that's silly he couldn't know about us…are they holding hands? _**It seemed Yamato was not the only one who noticed, Tai though was the one to confront them.

"Are you two…erm…well you know…umm…together" _Tai speechless?_

"Yeah, we are" **_TK and Davis, I didn't see that one coming_**. _I thought so._

"Are you guys alright with this?" TK seemed to be looking straight into Yamato's eyes, **_How do I feel? I don't mind one way or the other really. TK's my brother and no matter who he falls in love with its fine with me. Except for if he wanted Kari back of course. I should tell him about us, but first…_**

"Yama…bro?" It seemed that everyone in the room was looking at the two brothers.

"TK, I'm really pleased that you've found someone you're happy with"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I've got something to tell you, me and Kari are together too, I hope you don't mind. I know she's your best friend"

"Yamato, you're a great guy, and I know that you'll never hurt Kari, so I'm happy for you too" **_I don't know who was happier TK Kari or me. _**I was so pleased to so Yamato and TK hug, I knew from talking to them both how important their relationships with each other was to them both, and I'd hate to come between them.

Yamato looked out the window, the sun was shining, TK was happy for him, Tai was happy for him. And most importantly he had Kari, and Kari had him, and for the first time that he could remember he felt that everything in the world was right. **_I'm not going to blow this, this is what I've always wanted now me and Kari are together, and I guess it wouldn't matter if they didn't, but the fact that my best friends are happy makes it so much sweeter. _**It's strange how things turn out, when I was little I always thought TK and me would always be together. But I feel so happy the way we kissed last night it felt so much better than any feeling I've ever felt before.

Kari smiled to her self and hugged Yamato, yes; this was going to be a wonderful day._ Now if only I could burn Takeru's hat, then everything would be right with the world. Still, _she told herself_, a girl has got to have something to work towards._

__

In the instant that you love someone

In the second that the hammer hits

Reality runs up your spine

And the pieces finally fit

All I ever needed was the one

Like freedom feels where wild horses run

When stars collide like you and I

No shadows block the sun

You're all I've ever needed, Baby you're the one


End file.
